The subject matter herein relates generally to circuit board connectors.
Circuit boards have many applications, including lighting applications where LEDs are mounted on the circuit board. To provide power to the circuit boards, wires are typically soldered to pads on the circuit board, which is time consuming and does not lend itself to automation. Some known applications use connectors or headers mounted to the circuit boards with mating connectors terminated to ends of power cables that are plugged into the connectors or headers on the circuit board. Such applications increase the overall cost by requiring two complementary connector halves that must be assembled and then later mated together. Additionally, the connectors or headers are typically soldered to the circuit board and a supplier of such connectors and circuit boards may need to keep a supply of different circuit boards with different connector options in stock to achieve different final end applications.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable system for connecting wires to circuit boards.